


Vessel

by astrovivir



Category: I guess - Fandom, Original Work, Supernatural, They’re old spn ocs and the writing is heavily based off the shiw
Genre: Angel Wings, Bible, Demonic Possession, Demons, God - Freeform, Religion, Vessels, he’s mentioned I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Angels need their vessels, demons can just take them.The story of two humans used for good and bad.





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> These ocs are So Old I made them like five years ago in sixth grade and I’m just now writing lore on their vessels.  
> Enjoy I guess

A simple life was all she wanted. As a child, Meredith Warren dreamed of having a family. In between her studies at the parochial school, where she was practically raised, and daily prayer sessions, Meredith daydreamed of living in a large house with a lover and children.

In college, she had met Daniel Henderson and fell in love. They began a relationship and got married shortly after graduation. With their marriage, Meredith was filled with joy as her dream approached closer and closer.

They had a son together, a beautiful boy they named Andrew. When Andrew was three they had another son who they named Jonathan.

Meredith felt complete. Everything she ever wanted she had now. She had her loving husband, two beautiful sons, a comfortable home, and the word of God at her side. Oh how happy she truly was.

When multiple reports of mysterious murders started coming in from all around the county, Meredith felt her dreams shatter. Her boys were frightened and Daniel was becoming more and more tense with each death. She would pray fervently, clutching onto the only thing she had.

Only a week after the tenth murder, Meredith began to hear a ringing during her prayers. Her head would snap out from where it was buried in her bible and look around for the noise. Unable to find it, she would shut her bible, rub her eyes and the noise would slowly fade away. Troubled by the experience, she would quickly wrap up her prayers and return to Daniel for comfort.

It was only three months later, when Daniel took the boys out of state for a few weeks, that Meredith heard the ringing again. She was alone now and she spent the lonely days reading and praying.

She had been making tea when she heard it. This time it was so loud and sudden that Meredith dropped her cup to cover her ears as it shattered on the floor. She stumbled and fell to her knees, receiving a few cuts from the broken shards of porcelain. Her eyes were shut tight as she gritted her teeth in pain.

_Hello? Can you hear me?_

The sudden sound of another woman’s voice caused her eyes to fly open. She looked around. Who had said that? As far as Meredith knew, she was alone.

“Who- Who’s there?” She called out to nothingness. The ringing was still sounding so she didn’t dare remove her hands from her ears lest the noise deafened her.

_Ah, you can hear me. That’s good. I’m sorry if I startled you, our voices can be quite intense for humans_

“Wh-what? Our voices? Who are you? What’s happening?” Questions raced all throughout Meredith’s mind. She didn’t know if the forming headache was from the ringing or the confusion.

_How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Isis. I’m an angel of God and heaven. Oh, here. Let me stop that horrible noise._

The ringing silenced itself, allowing Meredith to uncover her ears. “Th-thank you..” she said to the angel- wait.. an angel? “D-did I hear you right? You said an angel?”

_Yes._

“Oh I must be going crazy..” the young woman mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

_Not at all, Meredith. You’re as perfectly sane as anybody else. We hear your prayers often, you are certainly one of my father’s most faithful followers._

“Your father?” Meredith looked up at the ceiling. She guessed that’s where the voice was coming from if it was really an angel.

_Yes. God. He’s all of our fathers really. But enough about him, there’s a reason I’ve humbled you with my voice, Meredith._

“And what could that be, Isis?”

_I need your help. There’s a danger lurking on this Earth and I need your help in order to stop it._

“M-my help?” It didn’t make sense to Meredith. What help could a lonely young woman be? She didn’t know how to fight or even how to load a gun. She had no purpose and she often reminded herself of such a fact. How was she of use to such a holy being?

_Oh you’re more helpful than you can imagine, Mrs. Henderson. I’ll keep it simple. I need you to be my vessel, a sort of living shell I can use on Earth. It won’t hurt a bit, all I need for you is to say yes._

Meredith frowned deeply. A vessel? Was she to be used as a holding cell for this creature? The thought not only frightened her out of her wits, but also confused her greatly .

_I can sense your reluctance, but I assure you it’s nothing to be afraid of. You’d be doing such a great service to your world and family. To God. You’d be rewarded greatly._

“What would I need to do?” Meredith asked. The thought of being awarded by God, someone who Meredith looked up so highly to, was more than she needed to become more eager to the angel’s offer.

_All you need to do is say yes. You won’t be conscious, I’d be taking full control of your mind and body. I just need your consent before I’m able to do that._

Meredith thought back to her family. To her two boys. Would they be safe? Protected from this evil Isis spoke of? Would they wonder where their mother had gone?

 _Your family would be safe from any harm, I promise._ Isis assured as though she could read Meredith’s thought (which the woman wouldn’t be surprised about if she could).

Meredith stood up shakily. She wipes porcelain shards off of her maroon dress. Her knees stung under her black stockings and she knew she must’ve had a few scrapes. She turned and faced one of the kitchen windows. She could clearly see herself, a plain woman with long brown hair and dull blue eyes. What made her so special to this angel? Her eyes landed on the crucifix necklace she wore around her neck at all times. This had to be the reason the creature had chosen her. It must’ve been easy to persuade a highly devoted woman such as Meredith.

She let out a shaky breath before nodding her head and speaking. “Ok. I allow you to use my body as your vessel.” She said as confidently as she could.

Although Meredith couldn’t see Isis, she imagined the angel to be smiling. _You’ll be highly commended for your sacrifice, Meredith Henderson, I will see to it myself. Thank you._

Before Meredith could reply, she saw a blinding white light suddenly appear on the ceiling. It glowed down onto her and the woman squinted her eyes against the brightness. She heard the ringing again, but didn’t move to cover her ears this time. She saw a wispy blue light move from the white towards herself. As it came closer and closer, Meredith felt herself growing dizzy as her vision started to go black.

The blue light touched her forehead and all went black.

 

* * *

 

It was strange being in a human body. Isis has never been in one before. She moved Meredith’s- her hand. She flexed the fingers and moved her arm.

Isis took a step forward, nearly falling over. She stretched out her wings to steady herself. They were white with tinges of pale blue on some of the feathers, they were average size for an angel of her status.

She continued walking until she reached the outside of the house. She looked around. Meredith’s home neighbors other small homes such as her own. They were all similar in build and each had a porch. Isis stepped down the porch and ignored the crunch of gravel under her feet as she walked.

Despite the chills of the wind blowing, Isis didn’t feel cold. She didn’t shiver. Nor did she ever look back to the home Meredith had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Demon vessel up next ;)


End file.
